As background, the growth of the World Wide Web (internet) has caused a higher level of dependency on its various manifestations, such as the reliance on the globalization of services and commerce. However, the World Wide Web also has a growing risk of cybercrime. As such, because of the growing use of the World Wide Web combined with the availability of powerful computational systems at a lower price, cyber attackers have also drastically improved their ability to make lethal malware programs that adapt very rapidly using the concept of self-learning. These self-learning malware programs evade existing anti-virus detection technologies by utilizing code obfuscation techniques, which iteratively modify the malware and make it intelligent so each version appears different and undetectable by the traditional anti-virus programs.
As a result of the failure of traditional anti-virus programs, millions of dollars in losses for large corporations including the theft of intellectual property, financial theft, health data and personal identifiable information are among the most common losses. In response, artificial intelligence (AI), which also uses a concept of self-learning, has been used to detect the lethal malware programs. However, AI requires significant training and time to self-learn the detection of these malware programs and there is a high number of false positives which results in the malware detection ratio being very low. Blockchain is just as susceptible as the World Wide Web to these lethal malware programs.
Blockchain is used daily in the financial world for transactional data. As such, Blockchain is a transparent distributed technology that is immutable, auditable by the public and is generally known to be a highly trustworthy technology because every transaction record contain identifiers of previous transactions, which prevents the ability to compromise a data record with the concept of distributed data. However Blockchain alone cannot be used for detecting threats or malware in the cybersecurity landscape
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that combines the immutable electronic method with artificial intelligence and the use of behavior analysis to detect and deter cyber threats in the blockchain environment.